Pourquoi atil fallut que tout soit gâché?
by Lady Arlequin
Summary: Un SS/RL un peu très fleur bleu... Écrit il y a un bon moment alors faut me pardonner lol!


Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tout soit gâché…?

J'adore trop ce couple, délire d'un soir, j'espère que c'est pas trop bonbon… Bon, espoir déçu j'ai l'impression…lol. Ne tient pas compte du tome 7.

La bataille faisait rage depuis près d'une heure déjà et Severus n'avait toujours pas revu Remus depuis qu'ils étaient parti chacun de leur côté. Sous son regard, les cadavres s'amoncelaient sur les terres de Poudlard et son cœur se serait chaque fois qu'il apercevait parmi eux une chevelure chataine.

_Remus, où es-tu?_

Remus, à une centaine de mètres de là combattait avec acharnement les mangemorts qui arrivaient de toutes parts. Un de ses sorts avait finalement eu raison de Bellatrix Lestrange qui ne lui avait toutefois pas cédée la victoire sans y mettre un prix. Deux mangemorts rejoignirent les troix qu'il combattait déjà avec une fureur désespérée.

_Severus, où _es_-tu?_

Le lord sombre apparut alors dans son champs de vision, accompagné du jeune Potter qui lui faisait face. Le maître des potions ne s'attarda guère à cette vision et poursuivit son chemin, aidant de la façon la plus discrète possible les alliés de feu Dumbledore qui combattaient de leurs côtés. Son regard ne restait toutefois pas assez longtemps sur ses victimes pour vérifier l'exactitude de ses tirs.

_Remus, où es-tu?_

L'ancien professeur de défense contre les forces du mal ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Malgré que quelques élèves l'aient rejoint pour lui prêter main forte, il ne parvenait qu'à assister au sacrifice de ceux-ci, qui ne lui permirent en somme que de tuer un mangemort avant qu'il n'ait de nouveau attiré leur attention sur lui.

_Severus, où es-tu?_

Il atteignit finalement la parcelle de terrain faisant face à l'aile nord du château. À contrebas, entouré de corps et d'ennemis, Remus s'efforçait de contenir ses opposants. Severus se précipita vers lui. Deux mangemorts levèrent rapidement vers lui un regard victorieux qui fut toutefois suffisament long pour qu'ils ne périssent de la main du loup-garou. Comme les deux derniers opposant se tournèrent vers celui-ci, Severus mis fin à la vie du plus vieux des deux. Il ne fut toutefois pas assez rapide pour empêcher le second d'atteindre Remus avant de mourir.

_Remus!_

Severus se precipita vers son amant, qu'il rattrapa de justesse avant que celui-ci ne s'effondre au sol.

Remus…

Il le serra contre lui, agenouillé dans la boue, tentant de percevoir un quelconque signe de vie.

Remus…

Il étouffa un sanglot. Les yeux du loup-garou s'entrouvrirent lentement et avec difficulté.

Severus…

Ce dernier lui fit signe de se taire. Il devait garder ses forces, il devait survivre sinon _lui_ ne survrivrait pas.

Remus…

Il raffermit sa prise sur le corps affaibli niché dans ses bras. Remus grimaça à peine lorsqu'il effleura la plaie béante sur son flanc.

Remus…

Paupières clauses, Remus laissa échapper un soupir, suivit d'une quinte de toux. Severus glissa ses doigts dans la crinière châtain, soutenant la tête du moribond.

Remus…

Ses lèvres se mirent à bouger, doucement. Il s'approcha, colla son oreille sur ces lèvres tant aimées.

Severus…

Un hoquet de douleur pour l'un, des larmes pour l'autres.

Pardo…Argh!

Une crispation.

Remus…

Un soupir.

Remus…

Le silence.

Non!

Une masse inerte contre sa poitrine, aussi vide que cette dernière. Il coucha le cadavre sur l'herbe souple.

Non…

Les larmes ne roulaient déjà plus sur ses joues. Lentement, il se mit debout, chancelant, le regard vague.

_Severus…C'est terminé, nous avons vaincu._

Il repoussa la silhouette floue qui lui faisait face et poursuivit son chemin vers le château.

Laissez-moi…

Nul ne s'interposa entre ses cachots et lui en dehors de quelques blessés. Une fois parvenu à ses quartier, il mit en place sept chaudrons de noble taille dans lesquels il entreprit de préparer des potions médicinales.

Ils en auront besoin…

Au bout d'un moment, un auror apparut à sa porte. Il cherchait des potions curatives, toutes celles qu'il pouvait lui fournir. Le maître des potions lui indiqua la direction de sa réserve personnelle, sans jamais quitter des yeux les mélanges qu'il s'évertuait à concocter.

Vigilance constante…

Une à la fois, les mixtures furent emmener par des quidams pour sauver ceux qui pouvaient l'être. Il travailla tout le reste de la journée et une bonne partie de la nuit, renouvelant les stocks quand la pénurie commençait à peine a se faire sentir. On l'averti finalement que Ste-Mangouste avait pris la relève, qu'il pouvait arrêter maintenant, se reposer.

Me reposer…

Il termina tout de même les potions en cours, conservant malgré tout ce principe selon lequel il ne fallait pas gaspiller des ingrédients, quels qu'ils soient.

Quel gaspillage…

Quand finalement tout fut terminé, il entreprit de nettoyer les lieux. De ses appartements à sa classe, de sa classe au reste des cachots, des cachots aux autres étages, jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne un semblant de civilisation parmi la mer de blessés dans laquelle voguaient tout ceux qui pouvaient être d'un quelconque secours. Toutefois, cela ne dura guère; on emmenait les blessés à Ste-Mangouste comme on lui avait annoncé. Les cadavres, déposés au loin, furent promptement pris en charge par les services concernés qui firent en sorte de contacter les proches des victimes. Les dernières personnes restantes se chargèrent de restaurer les lieux et ainsi fit-il. On s'activa jusqu'au petit jour, et puis jusqu'au midi. Tout ceux présents refusaient d'abandonner, refusaient de prendre un peu de temps pour eux, craignant de revoir en boucle les moments d'horreur qui leur avaient brûlé la rétine. Malgré les efforts de tous et chacun pour résister à la fatigue, celle-ci finit tout de même par vaincre, inlassable dans son combat journalier. Severus se retrouva donc seul éveillé parmi les nouveaux arrivant, venus donner un coup de main, maintenant frais et dispos ou autant qu'on puisse l'être dans de telles circonstances. Lentement, aussi discrètement que possible, il se retira de nouveau dans ses cachots. Sa tâche était accomplis. Il pouvait enfin prendre un peu de repos. Son premier soin fut de prendre une douche dans ses appartements. Il se nettoya de fond en comble, sans parvenir à effacer totalement les traces de sang qu'il imaginait maculant ses mains. Après avoir quitté la salle de bain, il se vêtit d'une de ses habituelles robes noires, de celles qu'il portait pour enseigner et qui plaisait tant de déboutonner à Remus, autrefois. Une fois paré de ces atours, il s'inclina vers les loques qu'il avait quitté depuis peu pour tirer d'une de poche une petite fiole contenant un liquide ambré.

Comme tes yeux…

Il prit place dans son fauteuil, près de l'antre de la cheminée. Comme tout bon espion, il avait pris l'habitude de toujours porter sur lui un poison afin de pouvoir en finir s'il était pris, plutôt que de risquer la perte de ses _amis_.

Tu as toujours été le seul…

Il retira le bouchon de liège retenant le poison dans son contenant et porta celui-ci à ses lèvres. Il soupira.

Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tout soit gâché…?

Il avala le liquide et jeta la bouteille dans le feu qui ronflait dans le foyer. Il fixa ce dernier aussi longtemps qu'il pu voir autre chose que des ténèbres. Un parfum de musc flottait encore sur sa robe, lui rappelant l'odeur de Remus, de ses cheveux qu'il respirait à son bon loisir lorsqu'il dormait tout contre lui. Un sourire amer flotta un instant sur ses lèvres vers lesquelles il porta une main tremblante qui retomba avant même d'avoir atteint son but. Doucement, sa tête s'inclina vers son torse, à la fois plus lourde et plus légère au fur et à mesure qu'il s'affaiblissait. Des images brouillées de ce qui avait été son bonheur émergèrent un instant du vide qui emplissait sa tête pour aussitôt s'envoler.

Severus…

Il crut un instant voir les yeux de son amant danser devant lui, éclairs d'or perçant la nuit qui l'envahissait.

Remus…

Il ferma ses paupières, relâcha ses muscles encore tendus, laissant son menton entrer en contact avec la naissance de son cou. Un dernier soupir troubla l'air de la pièce.

Alors, c'est la première fois que je publie un fanfic. Soyez indulgents et généreux avec les commentaires please!


End file.
